La mujer que no soñé
by Gala Potter
Summary: Remake. Ron enamorado de quién jamás imagino y Hermione encontró el amor a pesar de sus pocas esperanzas. Un breve relato sobre sus sentimientos. Previo HP7.
1. La mujer que no soñé

**Una pequeña historia que escribí hace tiempo –digamos hace algunos años-, así que les advierto que algunas cosas no encajarán con HP7. Sin embargo, sigue siendo un one-shot Ron/ Hermione, que he de confesar no es mi pareja favorita, pero no me pude resistir a escribir esta historia.**

**Por supuesto, les recuerdo no soy J.K. Rowling por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes son míos, yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin fin de lucro. **

"_**La Mujer Que No Soñé"**_

_Me gusta porque es auténtica y viven sin recetas_

_de esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta  
he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás,_

_pero también jamás, fui tan feliz._

_(Fragmento de "La Mujer que no soñé" de Ricardo Arjona)_

No sé qué hora es. No quiero abrir los ojos. Busco el cuerpo de la mujer que cada noche duerme a mi lado. No lo encuentro -debí imaginármelo-, ella siempre se levanta antes que yo, no importa el día que sea, siempre es así. Abro lo ojos y la encuentro frente a un espejo, como cada mañana está tratando de arreglar su alborotado cabello castaño, no tarda en desistir y se lo sujeta en una coleta. Aun no sea dado cuenta que la observó con los ojos entreabiertos. Ella es mi mujer ideal, su nombre: Hermione Jane Granger. La amo tanto que mi vida sin ella no tendría sentido alguno. Aun recuerdo la manera en como entró a mi vida, ese día hace ya tantos años preguntando por el sapo de Neville. Han pasado los años desde nuestro primer encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts, ella ha madurado, yo mismo he madurado, pero aun sigo viendo a aquella niña que conocí: la sabelotodo Granger, aunque ahora es una mujer fuerte y excepcional.

Durante mucho tiempo creí y me hice la ilusión que la mujer de la que yo me enamoraría sería perfecta -y no digo que Hermione no lo sea-, simplemente que cuando eres un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, quieres por novia a todas aquellas modelos que salen en las revistas -con cuerpos esculturales, hermosas de pies a cabeza-, no obstante la mujer que amo, y por la cual yo daría mi vida entera por ella, no es así. Ella no es rubia, sus ojos no son azules, mucho menos mide más de 1.70m y tampoco tiene las medidas perfectas; pero eso ¡qué más da!, eso es totalmente superficial y un día –tarde o temprano- se acaba, la belleza de Hermione trasciende las superficialidades. Son demasiado tontos e ingenuos los que creen que mi Hermione es fea ¡por favor! Sólo porque nunca la verás vestida a la moda, ni luciendo una minifalda que resalte sus piernas, mucho menos blusas escotadas y tacones, ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ella es Auror! ¡¿Cómo rayos quieren que traiga esas cosas?! Ella va tras los mortífagos que todavía quedan, la que sostiene peleas y utiliza tanto la fuerza física como su extraordinaria inteligencia para mantener la seguridad en el mundo mágico. Por eso insisto que son idiotas los que no se dan cuenta de la asombrosa mujer que es ella, de la que además tengo la gran fortuna que me ame tanto como yo lo amo a ella.

Se está vistiendo con sus típicos jeans, como le gusta aquella ropa muggle. Quién se iba a imaginar que yo Ronald Weasley iba a terminar enamorado de aquella niña sabelotodo y mandona que conocí en el vagón, la que seguirá prefiriendo la biblioteca, a pesar de todos los años que quedan por pasar, que poco se parece a la mujer que soñé, pero que amo sobre todas las cosas.

Mis compañeros del equipo siempre me están haciendo burla: ¿Cómo puedo estar con ella? Se preguntan intrigados. Ella no es como las modelos con las que ellos salen. ¿Cómo yo Ronald Weasley -el famoso guardián de los Chuddles Cannons y todo un héroe en el mundo mágico- me pude fijar en ella? ¿Cómo pudiendo tener a la mujer que quisiera a mis pies, estoy con ella? La respuesta es sencilla: yo no quiero a cualquier mujer, no quiero a una mujer para tenerla de premio, quiero algo más que eso – una mujer bella por dentro y por fuera, inteligente, perspicaz, y principalmente que me quiera como soy realmente, no por la pantalla del jugador y del héroe-, todo eso y más lo encuentro en Hermione, ella es la mujer que quiero y amo, ni siquiera teniendo a las mejores modelos del mundo, la cambiaría. Ella es lo mejor que me ha dado la vida y aun no estoy seguro de merecer todo lo que ella me da en el día a día.

Para mi ella es única, nunca habrá mujer que se compare con ella. Ella no es de las que siempre están sujetas a una dieta, que no pueden vivir sin verse al espejo, las que intentan hacer de ti el novio perfecto. Ella no es así, yo la quiero por lo que es, una chica de veinticinco años, castaña, no muy alta, sumamente inteligente, con un gran sentido del humor, amable, sensible, honesta, luchadora, idealista, excepcional, las palabras son insuficientes para describir lo maravillosa que ella es. Y yo, un chico normal y todo lo contrario a ella, no bromeo cuando digo que aun no me explicó: ¿Cómo se pudo fijar en un cretino como yo?, pero ella me eligió a mí y eso me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Jamás el olvidaré el miedo que me invadió al pensar que me rechazaría, miedo que me abstuvo de confesarle mis sentimientos durante un largo tiempo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. El día que encontré el valor de confesarle lo que sentía - no me importaba si me rechazaba, solamente que yo ya no podía seguir ocultándole mi amor- estaba temblando y las palabras de ánimo de mi mejor amigo no sirvieron de nada. Ahí me encontraba yo, en la fiesta de compromiso de mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita – irónico, pero cierto, mi pequeña hermana se iba a casar y yo era incapaz de confesarle mi amor a Hermione-. Recuerdo que no podía apartar mi vista de ella, diciéndome que podía ser valiente y por fin declararle lo que sentía, sintiendo que las piernas no me podían sostener porque parecían de gelatina, mientras mis manos me estaban sudando como nunca.

"_Ronald Weasley, ¿Piensas decirme a dónde me llevas?" le preguntó por enésima vez Hermione a cierto pelirrojo que la llevaba a través de un bosque cercano a la madriguera. Estaban bailando cuando Ron se decidió, la sacó de la fiesta, pidiéndole que lo acompañara a un lugar. Basta decir, que la castaña accedió de inmediato._

"_No, es una sorpresa" contestó Ron escuetamente._

"_¿Sabes que no me gustan los secretos, verdad?" le recordó ella. _

"_Sí, lo sé" le contestó el pelirrojo. Hermione se dio por vencida, no le iba a sacar más que unas cuantas palabras y en definitiva, no le iba a decir a donde la llevaba._

"_Cierra los ojos" le solicitó el pelirrojo. Ella se negó de inmediato, desde la guerra no soportaba la ceguera temporal, no importaba que Ron estuviera con ella y se sintiera protegida. Era como perder el control de la situación, lo cual nunca toleraría._

"_Hermione no seas testaruda y hazme caso" intentó convencerla Ron._

"_Si me pasa algo, tú serás el culpable" le advirtió la castaña._

"_Jamás me perdonaría si te pasará algo" dijo Ron con convicción. Hermione se quedó estática y prefirió no pensar mucho en lo que había dicho el pelirrojo. A regañadientes, accedió a cerrar los ojos, apenas los había cerrado cuando sintió la mano de Ron tomando suavemente la suya. Se dejó conducir por Ron a través del bosque, caminaron con cuidado y ella puso en alerta el resto de sus sentidos -¡Alerta permanente! Eran las palabras de Ojoloco Moody-. De repente dejó de sentir la mano de Ron, se asustó hasta que sintió las manos de Ron sujetándola de la cintura. _

"_Pisa con cuidado, es una subida" ella asintió y Ron la ayudó a subir, por lo que supuso que era una escalera improvisada con rocas y muy rústica. Se dejó llevar por sus sentidos, escuchó agua cayendo, incluso podía sentir una ligera brisa caía en sus brazos y rostro, olió la humedad del lugar combinado con el olor de las plantas de alrededor, le encantó como olía, le recordaba tanto a Ron. Mientras él, no podía percibir otra cosa más el olor a vainilla de Hermione, y la sensación de tener su mano sobre su cintura, se preguntó cómo sería recorrer su piel._

"_Ya puedes abrir los ojos" le indicó Ron cuando estuvo seguro que estaban en el lugar perfecto. Hermione obedeció y se encontró con un paisaje realmente hermoso, estaban detrás de una cascada, vio las piedras ordenadas en forma de escalera. Se concentró en el agua cayendo, mientras el reflejo de la luna menguante se lograba divisar en el agua._

"_Es hermoso" susurró Hermione, se volteó para quedar frente a él, tembló cuando se dio cuenta que Ron no observaba el lugar, sino que tenía la vista fija en ella. "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" lo cuestionó. Él sólo pudo balbucear unas incomprensibles palabras. _

"_Ron..."_

"_Yo te quería decir algo" Hermione fijó su vista en los ojos azules de él, el corazón de ambos se aceleró de forma vertiginosa._

"_¿Te gusta este lugar?" preguntó el pelirrojo, ella sintió la frustración apoderándose de ella, él se sentía como un adolescente de quince años enfrente de alguien que le gusta._

"_Sí, es muy hermoso, nunca me imagine que hubiera una cascada cerca de la madriguera" contestó ella con un deje de indiferencia. _

"_Lo sé, es un buen lugar para pensar" dijo Ron. "Pero eso no es lo importante, yo quería traerte a un lugar especial para decirte lo importante que eres para mí"._

"_Gracias, Ron, tú también eres muy importante para mí" Él se sintió atrapado y el miedo de ser rechazado se volvió apoderar de él por unos segundos. Pero ya estaba ahí, así que decidió arriesgarse._

"_Hermione, eres más que una amiga para mí, y desde hace bastante tiempo, me enamoré de ti irrevocablemente, te he amado en silencio como nunca pensé en amar a alguien". Ella perdió la movilidad del cuerpo, no pudo siquiera responder, estaba pasmada preguntándose si todo lo que oía no era un sueño._

"_Sé que has sido mi amiga, pero yo ya puedo seguir teniéndote sólo como amiga. Te has convertido en mi vida, Hermione"._

"_No lo puedo creer" susurró Hermione."¿Tú me amas?"_

"_Más que a mi vida" declaró Ron._

"_¡Por Merlín! Nunca pensé que tú me llegarías a decir algo así, tantas veces lo soñé y parecía tan lejano. Ron, yo también he callado mi amor por ti durante mucho tiempo". _

"_¿En serio?" preguntó el pelirrojo escéptico y sin creer completamente que Hermione lo correspondía._

"_Ronald Weasley, ¿estás dudando de mi palabra?"_

"_No, creía que me rechazarías. Pero, ¡tú me amas! ¿Qué más puedo pedir?" Hermione sonrió, y sin dudarlo más, besó a Ron como desde hace tiempo lo venía deseando. Ron, se sintió en las nubes._

Cuando regresamos y anunciamos que éramos novios, absolutamente nadie se sorprendió. Sólo mi mamá se puso a llorar de felicidad, me dijo que me había tardado demasiado. Harry -mi mejor amigo- me amenazó de una forma bastante parecida a lo que yo hice con él cuando empezó a salir con mi hermana: "Como te atrevas a lastimarla, las vas a pagar muy caro, no importa que seas mi mejor amigo". Hasta la fecha, jamás ha hecho cumplir su amenaza, amo a Hermione y no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Soy incapaz de hacerla sufrir, lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz, jamás la cambiaría por otra y en definitiva, no quiero hacer enojar a mi cuñado- cuando se enoja puede ser un tanto explosivo, sino me creen, se lo pueden preguntar a Voldemort. En fin, desde ese día, soy muy feliz, llevamos tres maravillosos años juntos, y puedo decir que ha sido la época más feliz de mi vida.

No negaré que antes de Hermione hubo otras mujeres -sería absurdo que lo intentará-, pero muchas de esas experiencias no pasaron de una noche -o si acaso dos-, intente algo más serio con algunas de ellas, pero simplemente no se dio, muchas veces ellas sólo querían pasar un rato conmigo o yo con ellas, y también porque aunque yo no me diera cuenta, mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo que le pertenecía a Hermione. Ella no es como las otras mujeres con las que estuve, a ella no la quiero para pasar el rato, para tenerla conmigo unas noches y después deshacerme de ella, con ella jamás me atrevería, la amo demasiado y lo que siento por ella va más allá de hacerla mía, hay un amor hacia ella, que me hace vivir y no importan los años que pasen, este sentimiento por ella jamás se me va a olvidar.

Se está viendo al espejo, le sonríe a la imagen que le devuelve éste. Se ve tan increíblemente hermosa cuando sonríe, ahora yo también sonrío al verla, no puedo despegar mi vista de ella, es como un imán, tengo unas ganas enormes de besarla, prefiero esperar. Cuando ella termina de vestirse, siempre viene hacia a mí y me despierta, me encanta la forma en que lo hace: me besa, ¿A quién no le gusta que la persona que amas te despierta de esa manera? Es suficiente para estar alegre todo el día y con pocas posibilidades que haya algo que te lo opaque, por eso, mejor finjo que sigo durmiendo.

Como cada mañana, ella se acerca hacia mi lado de la cama, la siento a lado de mí y me besa, me susurra al oído: "_despierta, dormilón", _siento como quita un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, yo abro los ojos y le sonrió, ella me devuelve su encantadora sonrisa, la beso y ella me abraza, una cosa lleva otra, cuando me doy cuenta ella ya está debajo de mí con la ropa un poco desordenada.

"Ron tengo que ir a trabajar" me recuerda ella. Yo la vuelvo a besar.

"Quédate todo el día conmigo" le pido, antes de perderme en la curva de su cuello.

"No, amor, me tengo que ir y tú tienes que ir a los entrenamientos, dentro de dos días es el partido con los Tornados" me contesta.

"Pero les vamos a ganar, no hay quien pueda realizar una anotación estando yo de guardián" le dijo "y prefiero estar contigo, que entrenando". Adoro jugar, pero por sobre todas las cosas en mi vida, está mi único amor: Hermione.

"Ya lo sé, te prometo que en la noche te doy tu recompensa por ser paciente". Después me besa de una forma que me hace dudar de esperar hasta la noche.

"Te amo, Hermione" alcanzó a decirle.

"Yo también, te amo" me contesta, estos son los momentos en que quisiera que el tiempo no transcurriera y nos pudiéramos quedar abrazados y amándonos todo el día. Desafortunadamente, no es así, ella se va al Cuartel de Aurores y yo a mis entrenamientos. Nunca me imagine, que podría llegar a sentirme tan feliz a lado de una mujer que nunca me hice la ilusión de conquistar, ella me conquistó sin que se diera cuenta, sin que yo me diera cuenta, y ahora estamos aquí los dos amándonos, con la convicción de que un día sin Hermione no es vida.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya lo sé cursi, cursi, cursi…pero no lo pude evitar.**

**Gracias por leer.**

***Gala Potter***


	2. Tu Pelo

**Ahora el POV de Hermione. Les recuerdo esto lo empecé a escribir hace algunos años, así que algunas cosas no tienen concordancia con HP6 y 7.**

**Ni el fragmento que pongo, y mucho menos los personajes son míos. Yo sólo utilizo la creación de J.K. Rowling por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**"TU PELO"**

_Tú, acercándote a mi pelo.  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez.  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
detener este momento,  
una vida es poco para mí._

__

Siento miedo al pensar  
que esta complicidad  
algún día vaya a terminar.  
Miedo a no volver a ver  
tus ojos desvistiéndome  
como lo hacen cada anochecer.

Abrázame otra vez,  
vamos a prometer,  
algo que nunca vayamos a romper.

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
ahora los relojes pararán._

_(Fragmento "Tu pelo" de La Oreja de Van Gogh, El viaje de Copperpot)_

Abro los ojos de un sobresalto, el temblor causado por el miedo que invadió mis sueños aun persiste, no lo puedo controlar del todo, es peor que un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda, porque lo que siento atraviesa mi corazón como una fría navaja. Finalmente, me relajo cuando siento los brazos de él rodeando mi cintura y sujetándome con más fuerza como si percibiera el temblor del que era presa hace sólo unos minutos. Cuando inconscientemente me acerca más a él, hace que mis miedos irracionales se alejen a una velocidad vertiginosa, quedando solamente la firme convicción que él me ama casi como yo lo amo a él. Despertar a lado de la persona de la que me enamoré y a la que amo profundamente es uno de esos sueños que tuve y que jamás pensé que se harían realidad, empezando por el hecho que nunca esperé que grandes cosas sucedieran en mi desolada vida amorosa.

Trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, esperando no tener más pesadillas, sin embargo me rindo en mis esfuerzos de quedarme dormida, volteó hacia dónde está el ventanal de nuestra habitación y el sol aun no se divisa en el horizonte. Abandonando la comodidad de los brazos de Ron y las suaves sábanas, abandono el lecho compartido y me pongo el suéter favorito de Ron como un intento de no alejarme de la suave sensación de sus brazos.

Te observó con detenimiento y me preguntó qué hice de bueno para merecer tenerte a mi lado. Sin lugar a dudas, Ronald Weasley es lo mejor que me ha pasado, porque fue una de esas sorpresas que te recuerdan lo hermoso de la vida, y que las mejores sorpresas son las que no te esperas. La certeza que el hombre que amas siente lo mismo por ti, en definitiva es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo, es como un fuerza revitalizadora, una llama en tu ser que te hace sonreír, estar alegre y te hace sentir como la persona más feliz del mundo, te sientes poderosa y sabes que con la fuerza que sientes eres capaz de hacer mil y un cosas por la persona que amas. Así me sentí cuando Ron me declaró sus sentimientos.

Fijó la mirada en las pecas de su rostro y su cabello pelirrojo revuelto. Adoro verlo dormir tan plácidamente, con una sonrisa tan pacífica que siempre me hace preguntarme qué soñará. Sólo una vez le pregunté la razón por la que sonreía como un adolescente mientras dormía y me dijo sonriendo: _"Por ti, amor, ¿Por quién más?"._ Aun recuerdo el sonrojo que se apoderó de mis mejillas en esa ocasión.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara para que sigas durmiendo tranquilo y salgo cautelosa de nuestra habitación.

Mientras me preparó mi rutinario café matutino, recuerdo los años conscientes que pasé perdidamente enamorada de él -los inconscientes, sólo Harry los recuerda, porque al parecer nuestro mejor amigo estaba mejor enterado de nuestros sentimientos que nosotros mismos. Lo cierto, es que cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Ron, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que fuera correspondida, él era un jugador de Quidditich, yo una Auror, pero no sólo eso, yo pensé que sólo era su amiga y que nunca me iba a ver de otra manera. ¿Por qué me iba a ver de otra manera si siempre fui la chica rara? Incluso en Hogwarts, la que jamás encajaba dentro de los estereotipos, o mejor dicho lo que buscaba no ser un estereotipo, sino sólo yo. Pero no siempre fue así, así me comprendí a mí misma muchos años después, pero durante mi infancia y adolescencia me pesó ser diferente, ahora trató de no pensar en mis días grises, me enfocó en lo que me dejaron esos años: auto aceptación y autoestima, regalándome la mejor de las oportunidades: amarme como soy y tener la capacidad de amar con locura a otra persona.

Regreso a nuestra habitación, me gusta cómo se oye el posesivo "nuestra". Porque ahora todo es de los dos, incluyéndome a mí misma.

Aun estás durmiendo, creo que no te alteró el que yo me levantará. Me concentró en tu pecho subiendo y bajando, señal inequívoca de tu respiración acompasada. Me pierdo escuchando los tenues latidos de tu corazón. Te amo, es todo lo que puedo pensar. Y estoy completamente segura de querer pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, es tan difícil imaginarme la vida sin ti.

Empiezo a arreglarme totalmente consciente que me espera un largo día en el Cuartel de Aurores, me encantaba mi trabajo y lo disfrutó demasiado. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de querer volver a casa en cuanto antes es algo imposible de evitar, porque siempre estás en casa mucho antes que yo, e incluso sé que te has esforzado por aprender a cocinar, no importa que ya hayas quemado dos veces la cocina, el esfuerzo es lo que cuenta y eso sólo me hace amarte más cada día.

Veo que medio abres los ojos, sé que me observas y también sé perfectamente que intentarás fingir que aun duermes, por la simple razón que te gusta que te despierte.

¿Se puede amar aun más a una persona de lo que ya la amas? Estoy completamente segura que sí se puede, diariamente lo experimento. Siento como si mi corazón se hiciera más grande al igual que el amor que siento por ti. Me acercó a ti para seguirte el juego en el que te haces el dormido, te susurró unas palabras y te besó lentamente los labios. No tardas en reaccionar y en apoderarte suavemente de mis labios, profundizas el beso y siento tus manos aferradas a mi cintura, atrayéndome más a ti. No me puedo resistir a él, sobre todo cuando me está besando de esa manera tan apasionada y llena de amor, nuestras manos empiezan a recorrer un camino conocido. Sus labios abandonan los míos, para comenzar un dulce recorrido por mi cuello. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga, que nuestras responsabilidades esperen, quiero quedarme aquí y entregarme una vez más al hombre que amo.

Mi parte racional y responsable hace su aparición, no tengo idea de dónde sacó las fuerzas para frenarme a mí misma y no continuar con nuestro juego de seducción. Veo en tus ojos la frustración al anunciarte que mi trabajo me espera, te haces de los oídos sordos y vuelves a aferrarte a mi cuello, me siento desfallecer, e incluso me hace dudar de aceptar tu propuesta de perdernos en nosotros un día.

¿Por qué no se detiene el tiempo? ¿Por qué? Si una vida no es suficiente para amar a Ron.

Perderlo, me da pavor. Perder su amor, prefiero no pensar en ello.

Entregarle todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, irreversiblemente y en cada momento.

Construir una vida juntos, ya lo estamos haciendo día a día. Tu amor, tu apoyo, tu confianza, me revitaliza. Ser tu esposa fue mero papeleo, ya era tuya antes que un papel nos lo dijera. Sí, eres un cabezota que me saca de quicio. Pero no te cambiaría por absolutamente nada del mundo.

Ahora una nueva vida está creciendo en mi interior, mitad tú y mitad yo. Sólo hace está felicidad y dicha más perfecta de lo que ya es.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sí, muy romántico y cursi. No estaba muy convencida de subirlo, pero ya era justo que le diera fin.**

**Gracias por leer.**

***Gala Potter***


End file.
